Nora Davis Sequal
by SomeoneNew4u
Summary: After the previous events that had occurred how will the rest of them cope? And is Nora dead for good? Read on and you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Derek-**

Lurking in the shadows of the cemetery, I watched from a distance as they buried _her_. People she didn't even know cried. They shouldn't have. They didn't know her. My heart burned in my chest and I had to swallow down the vile that had formed at the back of my throat. Images, Images of her dead body ran circles through my mind and I had to lean against a tree trunk to support myself. I tried to remember her _before_ but I just couldn't. I had loved her with all my heart and now she was gone. And she was never coming back.

**_2 years later._**

"You know, I can't remember the last time I'd come here… It feels so long ago, you know? I was wondering how you was doing?" I let the question hang waiting for the answer I knew I was never going to get. After a few minutes I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair " My hairs grown longer, you'd have liked that, you always moaned that I looked almost bald" I laughed to myself remembering the times you tried to hide my keys whenever I went to get my hair cut. Those were the memories of you happy, I missed those. I sucked in a deep breath. Do not cry, come on Stiles hold it together man but it was too late. A tiny tear fell down my cheek and I rubbed at it roughly, my eyes going red and raw. I cursed myself under my breath for being so weak. The letter in my hand getting scrunched up in my tighten fists, I quickly unwrapped it smoothing my thumb over the creases. You hated creases, you always hated them. My fingers were shaking against the paper as I took a few steady breaths. I leant forward and kneeled down staring straight at the words carved in stone:

**_Here lays our beloved Nora Elisabeth Davis_**

**_1_****_st_****_ June 1995- 13th October 2011_**

**_"I was never afraid to die"_**

Yet again I could feel the tears betraying me but this time I didn't rub them away. I just let them trickle down my cheek and fall upon the bed of roses left at your grave. _Your grave,_ the words I never thought I'd hear me say. I waited and waited to see your beautiful face, smiling up at me and telling me to stop being so stupid. I tried to ignore the disappointment flooding through me at the fact you weren't going to come back. I had to accept it.

The paper felt heavy in my palm and I took a deep breath before saying " I would love it if you could come along, our parents would be proud it's their big day Nora" I let another tear fall before placing the letter sealed with red candle wax onto the patch of grass that needed to be watered. I patted it gently before standing up and brushing the dirt of my knees, wiping the salt water from my eyes. I looked around, the emptiness of the cemetery sending a chill down my spine. I took one last hard look in your direction, trying to swallow down the tears when seeing the picture of you with the candy floss stuck to your face as a child. I always loved that picture before storming off towards the car, with no glances back.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness was all I saw at first, it took a few minutes for me to adjust my eyes and when I did the panic set in. My breathing sped up and my heart pounded hard in my chest as my eyes frantically scanned my surroundings. I gasped out desperately for air in the small space I was in and tears streamed down my face. "Help" I screamed over and over again as I pounded my fists hard against the wood. Where was I? How long had I been here? I didn't care that my knuckles were cracked and bleeding, I didn't care that I no longer had a voice from screaming. All I cared about was getting out of this nightmare. My attempts eventually paid off as the wood cracked open, splinters falling down onto my face and then there was the dirt. Quickly, I placed my hands over my face to shield myself before I felt the earth crash down on me. It was heavy, suffocating me, I could no longer breath, and I was drowning in dirt. I tried desperately to claw my way through it to only have more of it crushing me down. I pushed my feet back on the area of wood I had laid in and used all my strength to rise above. I hummed a tune in my head to stop myself from giving up. I will get out of this. When I felt the air from above touch the skin on my face, I had never felt so relieved in my life. I let out a harsh breath, gripping my nails into dirt to pull myself up. I lay for a few moments, my eyes squeezed shut listening to the rapid rhythm of my beating heart. I rubbed my eyes dry of dirt to then take in my surroundings. The smell of moss and decaying leaves crawled up my nostrils and I exhaled sharply. I shot up to my feet as soon as I realised where I was. I looked down at the crumpled piece of paper at my feet, bringing it closer to my face so I could see the writing clearly, it read:

_You are invited to the wedding of:_

_Julia Davis & Dave Stilinski_

_At Beacon Hills church._

I shook my head rapidly, my mouth opening and closing to form words. How long had I been down there? I rubbed more dirt of my face and in a matter of seconds I bolted for the exit along the damp, dark pathway, cutting through row after row of headstones. Why was I here? I wasn't dead, was I?

The faster I ran, the quicker the tears cascaded down my flushed and dirty cheeks. I had to get home, I had to.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped in my tracks and looked up at my house.

An old oak sat in the centre of the yard, its leaves blowing in the summer breeze. The shade the tree offered looked so comforting compared to the sun-lit sidewalk that led up to the large bricked house. The gravel path was lined with violet geraniums. My mom hated those? Velvet curtains draped each of the French windows, not allowing as much as a peek inside. It was if something was being hidden away from the outside world. I coughed up a splutter of dirt, spitting it out onto the sidewalk before making my way towards the house. I stumbled a little my legs still numb from being laid in a coffin for god knows how long. If I remembered correctly there was always a key under the flower pot. I leant down; the silver key with a teddy bear attached to it hid where I'd left it last. I let out a sigh of relief at the fact it hadn't been moved before fumbling with the key in my trembling fingers. I heard the click of the key unlocking the door as I slowly made my way around it, making sure I didn't make a noise. I took one step at a time, when I heard a noise coming from upstairs. I snapped my head up, trying to focus my attention on the voices when something out of the corner of my eye caught me instead. Lying peacefully on the oak wood table was a picture of me with a lit candle beside it. Rose petals scattered around the table and I let the fragrance crawl up my nostrils as I let out a breath. I stared closely at the picture, which was of me on my sixteenth birthday smiling, displaying teeth covered with braces. A sudden sadness overwhelmed me. I remembered that day so clearly. I took a few steps towards it and before I could make out the words written beside the picture, loud footsteps coming down the stairs stopped me. Quickly, I fell back against the wall to only meet my Moms eyes as her foot touched the bottom step. That's when the screaming occurred. I put my hands over my ears as loud screams pierced my eardrums. My Mom stood frozen in shock, tears streaming down her face. I noticed the silky dressing gown she was wearing but chose to ignore it; I had bigger things to worry about. She stopped screaming thank god, but began to rapidly choke on sobs her whole body shaking. I slowly went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She just stared up at me wide eyed.

"You're alive" She cried her face drained of colour. I just slowly nodded, worrying that if I spoke she would scream again. She hesitantly touched my cheek and when she realised I wasn't dead she let out a huge breath.

"We buried you" She said in disbelief "You were gone for good"

"I came back" I said quietly, the realisation hitting me. I hadn't died. How did this happen?

"But you was dead you weren't breathing" Before I could respond she pulled me into a hug and held me tightly, as if I was to disappear once she let go. She started to cry again.

"My daughter isn't dead" She was saying it to herself rather than me.

I rested my head on her shoulder and felt the warm tears fall down my cheeks.

"I'm not dead" I breathed convincing myself as she started to stroke my hair gently. We stayed like this for a while until she gasped and took a step away from me.

"What am I going to do about the wedding?" She flung a hand to her mouth and started to pace the hallway "I can't get married now not after this"

Realising what she was talking about I pulled out the crumbled piece of paper in my pocket "I was invited"

She stopped pacing and turned to me, her eyes darting to the paper in my hand "Where did you get that?"

"I found it at my grave" I tried to ignore the shiver I felt at the words _my grave._

"What am I going to say to people, I can't tell them my daughter has come back to life now can I?"

"Tell them I'm your niece" A smart idea I thought.

"But you look exactly like you" I could hear the pounding of her heart as the panic rose. I ran over to her putting my hands on her face forcing her to look at me.

"Listen, I'll just cut my hair shorter we can even dye it how long do you have till you need to be ready?"

"People are coming in four hours to get me ready" She mumbled her blue eyes glued to mine.

I half smiled "We have enough time Mom"

"How are you still alive after all this time?"

"How long has it been?" I raised a brow; it must have been a couple of months surely? I couldn't have been down there for long. The memory of my death was still fresh in my mind.

"It's been two years Nora"


	4. Chapter 4

As I wrapped the towel firmly around my head I made my way into my bedroom. It looked like how I'd last left it. My flower patterned duvet was scrunched up into a ball on my double bed and my knitted blanket was thrown carelessly on the floor. Clothes sprawled across the wooden surface and I started to pick them up in a heap in my arms, throwing them in the wash basket. I smiled at the vintage posters up on my wall and the memories of when I first moved here flooded through me. Everything was so easy back then. I could feel my breathing speeding up so I stopped for a few moments to regain myself. It had been two years since Ethan had killed me. Two years I was dead. So why come back now? Why even bother coming back? I sucked in a deep breath before rummaging through my dressers. When I found the light blue maxi dress I had bought at a shop in New England, I lifted it up checking that it would still fit me. Pleased that it did, I stepped into it the soft texture soothing my skin. I pulled the towel off my head and let it fall at my feet before turning to face the mirror. I tried not to gasp at the sight. My once long curly hair was now cut to shoulder length and was no longer a rich brown but a muddy blonde. I let the tears escape me and I held a hand to my mouth to stop the shrill sobs. I didn't want my Mom to hear me. I tore my eyes away from the unfamiliar face before getting out of my room as soon as possible. I ran down the stairs towards the sound of movement in the kitchen. As I made my way around the corner I felt my heart sink. Stood in a black tuxedo with a red rose attached gently to its pocket was Stiles who stared at me in disbelief. He looked so handsome.

I quickly composed myself before forcing a fake smile "Hi sorry to startle you, I'm" I paused trying to think of a suitable name "Alice, Nora's cousin" I ignored him wincing at the mention of my name.

He didn't say anything at first, he just stared. I shifted nervously wondering if he bought it.

"Nice to meet you Alice" He choked out, I felt my body relax. He didn't suspect a thing.

He gestured for me to shake his hand and I looked down at it weary.

"I'm not going to bite" He grinned and I tried to ignore the warmth that overwhelmed me at the sight of him. Stiles hadn't changed one bit.

I shook his hand and when our skin touched I felt this electric current shoot though me. He jerked his hand away and stared wide eyed at me. He had felt it too.

"You're not called Alice" He accused taking a step towards me, which made me step back.

"I am" I lied which he saw right through.

"You are" His face softened as the realisation hit him "Nora?" He reached out and stroked my cheek, a tiny tear falling down his face "It's you"

"I don't know what you're talking about" My voice trembled

"Nora it's you, I know it's you, you came back" Before I knew what he was doing his lips met might. Desperate and warm, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. When he pulled away he whispered against my lips "How are you back?"

"I don't know" I sighed leaning my forehead against his.

"I wished so badly that you would come back, you got my invitation?"

"That was you?"

"Yes" He admitted sheepishly and I smiled pulling him into another kiss. He tangled his fingers in my hair but paused pulling away "What did you do to your hair?" He laughed looking up at it in disgust.

"I needed to look different" I shrugged

"Well you aren't doing a good job; I knew it was you straight away" He caressed my cheek with his thumb, his eyes soaking in my face "After being dead for two years you're still beautiful"

"Nice chat up line" I giggled playfully shoving him.

"It's the truth" His face was serious and I shut my mouth staring back at him. There was something different about him, I felt like he'd grown up a lot in the past two years.

Changing the subject I said "How is everyone else?"

This had caused him to smile "Everyone is fine, same old Alpha and our pack rivalry. Lydia moved to New York, Allison and Scott broke up because Allison has gone all crazy hunter since you died. Derek is just Derek. Isaac is no different" And I felt like someone was missing.

"How about Boyd?"

He sucked in a deep breath and I could already feel the dread consuming me, this wasn't going to be good. "Boyd is dead"

I held a hand to my face and felt the loss overwhelm me "How?" Was all I could say.

"The Alphas made Derek kill him"

"What is wrong with them?" I growled, my fist swinging out and punching the door. I felt the anger burn in my chest. They had killed me and killed Boyd. Expect I was the only one coming back. My body shook with rage and I wanted to rip their throats out one by one.

Stiles touched my arm and instantly I was calmed "That was a year ago we have to let it go"

"Well I was in a coffin at that point, I didn't have time to let it go" I sighed rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"You can't go to wedding" Stiles randomly blurted out and I raised a brow at him.

"What?"

"You can't go to the wedding" He repeated

"Why can't I?" I narrowed my eyes at him, who was he to tell me what to do?

"Everyone will be there; our friends and they'll know just like I did that you aren't Nora's cousin"

"I can't not go to my Mom's wedding" I moaned leaning against the counter wondering how the hell I got into this mess.

"You are going to have to" he paused for a moment before adding "I'll invite them over later and then you'll tell them what's happened to you"

"Can't wait" I said sarcastically, when in reality I couldn't wait to see my friends again. I wanted to know what I've missed.


	5. dont kill me!

**SO YEAH GUYS, I WILL GET ROUND TO FINISHING THIS SEQUAL**** BUT I'M KIND OF IN A WRITERS BLOCK.**

**I'M ALSO OBSESSING OVER SUPERNATURAL AT THE MOMENT WHICH ISN'T HELPING.**

**BUT IF YOU ARE A TEEN WOLF AND SUPERNATURAL FAN, I'D REALLY LOVE IT IF YOU TAKE A LOOK AT MY NEW FAN FICTION:**

s/9560543/1/Endless-dream

**ITS SUPERNATURAL BASED BUT I'D LOVE IT IF YOU HAVE A LOOK.**

**HEY EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SHOW MAYBE I CAN TURN YOU? ;)**

**SO YEAH REALLY WOULD APPRICIATE IT GUYS.**

**I'M SORRY FOR BEING IRRITATING BUT I JUST CAN'T WRITE TEEN WOLF WITH SUPERNATURAL IN MIND.**

**THE WINCHESTERS ARE TOO MIND CONSUMING ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND BARE WITH ME ON THE WHOLE SEQUAL IF I DONT FINISH IT YOU CAN ALL PERSONALLY TORCH ME ALIVE! :P**


End file.
